


Resistance is Futile

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, De-Aged Dean, M/M, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Older Sam watches how an underage Dean (~16) spreads his legs for him, lying on his back and getting himself ready. needy bottom Dean.Sam promised himself that he would hold out until the curse de-aging Dean was broken, but no one could possibly be expected to resistthis.





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Another Masquerade fill from 2018 that I never claimed. Dean is de-aged by a curse or spell but still has all his memories.

He wasn't going to do this. He'd promised himself that he'd resist, and he had--for a week. One whole week of Dean brushing up against him, walking around with Sam's t-shirts hanging off one shoulder like a living wet dream, climbing into Sam's lap (so much easier now that he's so small, God) to rub off against him, plush pink mouth whispering--begging--for all the things Sam swore he wouldn't give. 

But this. Christ. No one could resist this, not even the saint Dean accuses Sam of aspiring to be. The sounds alone would have a lesser man on his knees, begging for a taste of what Dean's offering. As it is, Sam barely remembers struggling out of his clothes, eyes locked on his now-sixteen year old big brother where he's sprawled across their bed sweaty and flushed and debauched, temptation spread out like a feast before a starving man. 

The sound Dean makes when he finds his own prostate makes Sam's cock twitch and ache, pre-come leaking from the head and over his hand in sticky trails. "Sam," Dean moans, lips bitten red and swollen, half-lidded eyes rolling back slightly in ecstasy. "Please, Sam. I need you. Need you to fuck me. Please." 

Sam doesn't remember kneeling on the bed, doesn't remember putting his hand on Dean's thigh. He was just going to jerk off with him, all they'd done since Dean was cursed, not really satisfying to either of them but what Sam was willing to give. But this time when Sam had come into their room--still sharing the same bed, sweetest torture but neither of them willing to be apart--he'd found Dean like this. Flat on his back with a pillow under his pale, narrow hips, fingers shiny with lube. Back arched as he slowly pushed a second finger into himself, his hole already virgin pink and puffy like he'd never been fucked before. 

Because he _hasn't_ been fucked before, not in this body, and oh how Sam wants to change that. Wants the chance to be Dean's first again, wants to feel that tight little hole clench around his cock the way it's clenching around Dean's fingers right now. 

In a trance, Sam pushes Dean's leg up higher, spellbound. "Put in another one, fuck--" he whispers hoarsely, and Dean moans again, the flush on his cheeks deepening as he obeys, forcing a third finger into that tight space. 

"Good boy, Dean, so good for me, come on--" Sam's voice cracks as Dean starts to really work himself open, writhing on his own hand and pushing up into the hand Sam doesn't remember wrapping around Dean's dick but he must have, wet and hard and smaller than Sam remembers but just as pretty, just as needy. Dean makes a low keening sound, shuddering as Sam strokes him, hips thrusting into the tight channel of Sam's fist. 

"Fuck me, Sam, _pleasepleaseplease,_ I need it, oh--" 

Dean's voice cuts off sharply when Sam's finger pushes in alongside his own, temporarily knocked speechless by the shock of being stuffed so full. He's so tight, so hot and wet and perfect as Sam finger fucks him harder and faster, Dean's own hand falling aside in favor of anything Sam will give him. 

"Come on, De," Sam urges, desperate for his own release but determined to see Dean come first. "Come on, give it to me--want to see you, want to feel you--" 

"Not--not til you're in me--" Tears spill from the corners of Dean's eyes as he grips Sam's hand, fingers tangling together around his cock. "Please, Sam--Sammy--please--I need _you_ \--"

Sam pulls his hand free of Dean's with a groan. "Dean--"

"Come on, Sam, know you want to--know you want me--been so long--" Dean's begging in earnest now, and any willpower Sam might have laid claim to crumbles as he covers Dean's twisting, aching body with his own. "Yessss," Dean sighs, peppering Sam's face with desperate, delirious kisses. "SamSammySam come on _come on_ \--"

Dean's legs wrap around Sam's waist Sam pushes against Dean's still tight opening until the swollen head of his dick pops through the ring of virgin-tight muscle, pained whine creeping out of Dean's throat and into Sam's mouth as he kisses Dean like it's the first time all over again. Like Sam hadn't been the same age Dean is now the first time Dean pulled him close and closer and changed both their lives. 

"Easy," Sam whispers as Dean shudders underneath him. "Gotta relax, De, let me in--don't wanna hurt you--" 

Dean shudders again, sighs out Sam's name as he does his best to obey. "So fucking big, Sammy, when did you get so goddamn big?" he mutters, and Sam laughs breathlessly as his hips press forward into Dean's body. 

"Never--God, Dean--never heard you complain before--" and then he's in, hips snug against Dean's, Dean's hands in his hair, Dean's legs up over Sam's shoulders to let him in that last inch they both need. Dean clutches him tight, so tight, and Sam swears he can feel their hearts beating together as he starts to move, fucking Dean harder and faster as he swallows down the broken, needy sounds spilling from Dean's mouth.

"Sam--Sammy--fuck--" Dean arches underneath him, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open wide on a silent scream as the first hot splash hits Sam's chest like a brand. 

"Dean--" he groans helplessly, fighting the clench of Dean's body to move, to rut even deeper as his own pleasure overtakes him. He spills deep inside Dean, muscles straining, _DeanDeanDean_ overpowering every sense as they come together fully for the first time in weeks. 

"Umf," Dean grunts, shoving at Sam's shoulder somewhat futilely. Sam raises himself slightly, just enough to grin down at his brother as Dean mock-glares. "Sasquatch," Dean mutters, shoving again, and Sam can't resist kissing him breathless. 

"You love it," Sam says smugly, and Dean rolls his eyes. Sam's expecting a smart-ass remark, but Dean surprises him yet again. 

"Yeah, I kinda do," he says quietly, then takes advantage of Sam's stunned silence to flip them, grinning down at Sam triumphantly. "But I like this better." Sam laughs, pulling Dean down to rest against his chest, holding the squirming teenager tightly until Dean finally gives up. 

"I'm so kicking your ass when we figure out how to get rid of this curse," Dean grumbles as he relaxes in Sam's arms with a yawn. "Soon as I wake up."


End file.
